Destiny's destiny
by Passing Obsession
Summary: I'm not good with summarys. Slight Tuffnut X OC. Destiny is a 14 year old wise woman with a gift from the Gods, and she's coming to Berk. This should be interesting...*UP FOR ADOPTION; NOTIFY ME FIRST*


**Waz up, peoples of HTTYD? I thought I might try my hand at HTTYD fanfiction. **** I already have another in progress, but it's not published. Yet. If I get any Gods wrong, please notify me! Oh, and she talks like that ( 'That is' instead of that's, it is instead of it's) because I thought it made her sound wise – which she is, obviously.**

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

"**Dragonese."**

"Regular speech."

**Enjoy!**

~ Destiny ~

I stood at the bow of my ship, feeling the wind flow past me and billowing my dress. My ship was large, and only I was aboard. "Who is steering it, then?" you might ask. No one.

I watched the horizon for hours, holding my wooden staff in my small but strong hand, unmoving, when suddenly I see an island. I pull the map from my violet satchel and see where I am. Berk. I do not know why the Gods lead me to this island called Berk, but only time and the Norns will tell.

Hours later I reach shore and silently thank the Gods for their assistance, and for smiling upon me once more. There was a crowd and I would assume they have seen my ship coming. I could tell they were Vikings. They tried to look intimidating, but I saw through to their curiosity. I have dealt with Vikings before. In their own way, they're very reasonable. Most of the time.

~ Third Person ~

Destiny was correct, you see.

The Hairy Hooligans had seen the ship many hours ago, and were relieved it was not an enemy, but suspicious it was not trader Johan or a Viking ship. Not that they were worried; they had dragons, and they were Vikings, for the love of Odin! No, they weren't in any danger, but they were still suspicious. Perhaps a new trader? Maybe. They did not know.

When the strange ship came ashore, they were ready, and the Chieftain Stoic was there, along with many others. The only person not there was probably the Elder.

When the young girl, who looked around 14 or 15, came down from the large ship, they were slightly surprised. They had expected grown people, not a child! Where were her parents, who was she, and how dare she intrude on their territory!

"Hello; I am sorry to intrude, but may I speak with your Chief? I ask a question." The polite, strange girl asked, as if reading their minds.

Eerie.

The strange girl held a staff that was at least a foot taller than her, and she was around 5 ft. 3". The staff was carved in a pole that was wide enough to have her hand not overlap itself as she held it, and was curled in on itself at the top, in a closed swirl, with very soft looking purple feathers attached the bottom of the swirl. She had a satchel the color of violets in the spring. She wore a dress with no sleeves and started just below the collar bone, and hugged her torso and flowed freely to just above her ankles. It was light purple at the top and gradually deepened to a dark violet at the bottom. Her gloves were the same way and went to her elbows with the fingers cut out. She wore a light purple veil attached to a metal clip fasted with five amethyst that stretched from her right to left temple, perched just above her forehead. The veil was long enough to cover her eyes and nose, but stopped above the mouth. Her hair was long and a dirty blonde, but put in a bun and fastened by a clip just like the one holding her veil.

Stoic the Vast approached the girl. He eyed her critically before speaking. "I am Chief Stoic the Vast. And who might you be, young lady? And where are your parents?" He asked suspiciously.

The girl had a look of great sorrow - well, as sorrowful as you can look with a veil. "I am called many names, Lady of Night, Mistress of shadows, but I am most fond of Destiny, my birth name. My parents died when I was eight and I have been roaming the seas and living from place to place as I went. I have no family," She told them. Some Vikings nodded in sympathy for the girl; many knew what it felt like to lose family. Then she smiled. "Do not let my age fool you; I am not what I seem. I am a wise woman.

You see, last time I took residence on an island, I brought prosperity and good crops. All was well. But then their Chief became selfish. He told me lies, and tricked me into doing things to help when there were not problems. This brought imbalance, and tainted their hearts. People who I trusted and cared for became ruthless, and horrible. They used me for their personal gain, instead of to help others as I intended. I soon found their lies. So I sailed away. I would assume the Gods waited until they thought I was far enough, they wreaked vengeance on the people. A Tornado, a Volcano eruption, a mighty Thunder storm and an earthquake all at once. The Gods have smiled upon me once again and led me here. I ask of you that I take up residence in your village. I can help with many things. Sickness, injuries, I am an expert on herbs, and I even know many Draconic diseases and cures." She told them.

Naturally, they were stunned. Stoic was sad for the loss of her parents, awed by the Gods' love for her, and surprised by a child being the bringer of so many good things. She must have been blessed by Gefion, Odin, and Frigga! His decision was made.

"You may stay. There is an old house in the village you may stay in, if you would like. Take a few days to settle in, and then you can start your work. Gothi and the healer have been a bit overworked, I'm sure you will be very helpful. Do you need any help with your things?" he asked her.

Destiny grinned wider as she stared up at the Chief. No one could see her eyes, but they were grateful and filled with happiness, but a lingering hint of sadness over her parents. "That is very kind of you. I will make sure I help as best I can. My mother was a wise woman, and she taught me many things at a very young age. She thought that no one old enough to be an Elder should have to be working hard. So she taught me." She told him. Stoic smiled. "Oh," she gasped abruptly, grabbing a wooden box from her satchel, "I brought you a gift, I almost forgot!"

Said box was a brownish red with a golden key hole, and a gold key that was intricately engraved with care and precision. On the top of the box was a carving that read, 'Herbs'. She shoved the end of her staff into the sand, as to have both hands.

Destiny held the box out with one hand supporting it, and pushed the key into its hole. The box opened easily. "This box is full of herbs that cure many diseases, and some help increase a person's eyesight, or strength, for a certain amount of time. I am sure they will be useful to you."

She told him what each one did, and even gave him a book to tell him what to do with each. Stoic thanked her, and the rest of the day went by fast.

He and a few men had helped her get her things to her small house, for which she thanked them for multiple times. They told her it was no problem, but she just wouldn't have it.

~ Next Day ~

~ Destiny ~

I awoke in my bed in my new house, bright and early as Sun made her way up from the horizon. My house had, on the ground floor, my cauldron, as big as me with a small fire pit underneath, and a whole wall of shelves devoted to jars of herbs, venoms, antidotes, bones, various animal parts, such as scales. A fire place in the middle of the floor, also as big as me. On the other side of the house was the stair case to my small room and a window with black curtains beside them. Around three feet from the fire place was the door. In my room was my staffs, all the same save for the feather colors. I had many dresses that had a pair of gloves and a staff to match, and also different veil colors with gems of color on the clips holding the veils to match. These were in my wardrobe (all my clothes are fireproof, by the way). I also had my bed and many candles.

This day my outfit was light and dark green. I started a fire in the pit under the cauldron and the one in the floor.

When I was born, the Gods saw much potential. Many wanted to bless me in their own ways, but Odin only allowed Gefion, his wife Frigga, himself and Loki bless me (I have no idea how Loki convinced him, but I appreciated the gesture,) . Odin and Frigga gave me the trait of kindness and forgiveness so no evil could taint my heart. Gefion gave me good fortune and a connection to the earth and land. Finally, Loki gave me an ability.

An ability that makes me very special.

An ability that lets me morph into any dragon I choose.

You can guess why I prefer people not know.

I love this ability, for it has helped me throughout my life. It gives me a connection to dragons, and lets me speak their language. My ability also has draw backs, such as instincts that shine through in times of stress. I can also channel parts of my abilities through to me in my human form, some are conscious, some are not. One of the nots would be the fireproof skin (and hair by extension). My skin looks the same, but fire cannot burn me.

I was cold, so I crawled into the fire pit and into the flames, curling up. It was quite comfortable, actually. I shifted slightly, further into the coals. I suppose I dozed off.

Several hours later, I was awoken a second time by a knock on my door. I sat up, pulling hot embers out of my hair. I stood and opened the door to find a boy with long blond hair holding a Terrible Terror who looked ill.

"Hello. You needed something?" I greeted, ushering him in.

"Uh, hi. Um, this Terror is sick. I think. He hasn't slept in, like, three days. He just sits on my bed and stares at me until I fall asleep at night and until I wake up in the morning and follows me around. It's getting kind of creepy." He told me.

"Oh, the poor thing. Let me see him." I instructed the boy, holding out my hands. He put it in my arms and I cradled it like a baby. "Oh, you poor, poor dragon. Open your mouth." I sympathized. Being sick is not fun, _at all. _I would have spoken Dragonese, but there was another person here and he would have surely asked many questions. The Terrible Terror opened his mouth and I lifted his tongue. Just as I thought; there were black spots.

"He has Drage influenza, or dragon flu. It causes lack of sleep, less eating, stress on the joints and tummy aches. Come and sit by the fire I'll have him fixed up in a jiffy." I told the boy.

I walked to the shelves and grabbed a pinch of an herb and ground it to a paste with a drop of Scauldren venom, all the while cradling the sick Terror. Scauldren venom is actually quite good for a dragon flu if used correctly. I smushed the paste into a ball and told the Terror it would help him feel better, and he ate it.

I strode over to the boy and knelt beside where he sat cross-legged on the floor, beside the fire pit I had been laying in moments before. "He will be better in a few hours, and when he is, feed him some fish and give him lots of rest. He should be fine." I told him, smiling. He smiled back and took the Terror from my arms when I held him out.

"Thanks; I was getting pretty worried. My sister Ruffnut would kill me if he didn't get better soon, she loves the little guy." Suddenly the smile dropped from his face and he glanced from side to side, as if seeing if anyone else was there, and whispered, "Don't tell her I said that though. She has a new spear, and it's _sharp._"

I smiled. "I will not." He nodded and, before he left, told me his name was Tuffnut. My days in Berk were going to be good, I knew it.

No one else came, so I laid in the fire pit. Whoever said dragons are always warm because they have a constant fire burning in their stomach was a complete and total idiot. Dragons are reptiles, and therefore cold blooded. We get to cold? Hibernation…When did I start referring to myself as a dragon? Well, I suppose I am a dragon, in a way. I am definitely not human. Another one of those unconscious acts of dragon-ness? Being cold blooded. Well, somewhat.

I got bored, so I changed into different dragons to pass the time. First a Fireworm. Gronkle. Whispering Death. Deadly Nadder. Zippleback.

And then my personal favorite, Night Fury. I love Night Furies. They are beautiful creatures, really. I got bored again, so I changed back into my human form. I decided to take a walk. Just because I'm wise and powerful doesn't mean I'm not a teenager. I get bored.

I grab a cloak I have for occasions like this and my staff and am off. The people of Berk nodded to me as I passed. I smiled back at them. There were patches of ice on the ground, but I used my staff as a walking stick to get past these. I was pleasantly surprised to find Berk was far warmer than Karn, the island I used to live on.

I was also pleasantly surprised to find Dragons everywhere. I had long known the queen was gone, and was very happy to find peace. At least now I don't have to worry about someone chopping my head off if they find my secret. I saw a Terror and decided to strike up a conversation. I checked if anyone was watching me, and went over to him. The Terror was behind a house, so that helped.

"**Hello, little one. I am Destiny. How are you?" **I asked him in his native tongue as I sat beside him. He looked toward me.

"**Hello. I'm Spike. I'm fine. You speak my language! How is that?" **Spike replied. I chuckled at his surprise.

"**It is my language too, little one. I am not what I seem. I am Dragon and not Dragon. I am all Dragons, and no Dragons. You may have heard of me. I am Lady of Night. Mistress of Shadows? I have many names." **I explained, smiling at Spike. This may sound ridiculous, but dragons gossip just as much as people. A look of realization crossed his scaly face. He bowed to me as if I were a Goddess.

"**Oh, I have heard of you, Great One! I am a loyal servant. A friend of mine is a friend of yours and a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" **Spike insisted. I was confused. Great One? Loyal servant?

"**Rise, Spike. Why do you treat me as royalty?" **I asked. Spike stopped bowing and looked at me incredulously.

"**Simple, Great One! You are royalty to us! Superior in every way!" **He told me. **"And **nothing **will change our minds." **

I sighed. I appreciated that they looked so highly upon me, but there was really no need. But when a dragon sets their mind, they do not give up.

"**Alright, if you insist on looking on me so highly I suppose I cannot stop you, but do not be disappointed if you find me to be not extraordinary. I must go, Spike. It was nice speaking with you. Goodbye." ** I told him, getting up and beginning my walk home.

I could hear him saying goodbye for a while, until I was out of earshot. If I had to choose, Terrible Terrors were probably the most adorable dragons ever.

I walked at a leisurely pace back to my home until I spotted the boy called Tuffnut fighting with a girl who I would assume was his sister, and four other teens watching in amusement. I chuckled to myself.

"Hello," I called, waving at them and smiling. Tuffnut must have heard me, because he looked over and returned the gesture. "Oh, hey Destiny! What's up?" He called back as I stopped when I was close enough we didn't have to yell.

I smile. "The sky." I told him. I looked to the teens who were glancing at Tuffnut and me back and forth with incredulous looks that seemed to just ooze, 'Why in Odin's name is a _girl_ talking to _Tuffnut?!_'.

I ignored that.

"Are these your friends?" I asked him. He followed my gaze and looked as if he had forgotten they were there. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, these are my friends." He pointed to a tough looking boy with dark hair who was looking at me. "That's Snotlout. He's cocky, and treats girls like trophies. I recommend not talking to him and when he inevitably hits on you to cause him pain. It's the only thing that works and is hilarious to watch." I giggled as Snotlout glared at Tuffnut.

Tuffnut pointed to his sister. "That's Ruffnut. She's my twin. Ya know. The one who has a new spear." Ruffnut waved at me and I smiled. Tuffnut pointed to a large boy who looked timid. "That's Fishlegs. He's smart and nerdy. He's also the second most dragon expert on the island." Pssh. I know more than he could ever _hope _to know. He waved. Tuff pointed to a slender, pretty girl with blond hair. "That's Astrid. She also has an axe, and she can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred feet away without killing it. Don't make her mad. Ever." He advised me. "I thought I was the only one who could do that!" I blurted. Astrid smiled. "I think we'll get along swimmingly." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Remind me not to make you mad." Tuffnut told me. He pointed to a scrawny kid with russet hair. "That's Hiccup. He's stubborn, can't lift a weapon, sarcastic, unnaturally kind and gentle, and former laughing stock. I say former because he killed the Queen dragon." Hiccup smiled at me before I promptly fainted. I vaguely remember Tuffnut catching me.

If you so much as _think_ I fainted because I thought Hiccup was heroic, or I was amazed, Or Gods forbid that it was because I thought he was cute… I will chop off your head and make it watch as I burn your body and dance on the ashes.

**If it's too long, ya might wanna leave because it's most likely gonna be long in most chapters. So, how'd ya like it? Was it to predictable? Was she too hostile at the end or was it okay because she was mad? Was it awesome? Was it so horrible you threw up? (Yes it's possible because I did once) **

**I won't know until you tell me! **


End file.
